Elfen Lied New Light
by RomanceWriter07
Summary: The much anticipated season 2 of the anime Elfen Lied. Surprisingly, Lucy survived her last encounter with the SAT troops and arrived at Kohta's home. What would happen if Lucy and Kohta bore a child that could save the future of humanity?


**S****E****A****S****O****N ****2**

TICK! TOCK! TICK! TOCK! BONG! BONG! The grandfather clock had started to chime. "Huh? It's working." Kohta had just walked out to see what the dog was barking at. "Bark! Bark!" The little dog was looking at the front gate where a shadow of a figure was just on the other side. "Who's there?" Kohta called. There was no answer. He walked toward the gate and opened it, but was surprised by what he saw. "Kohta…." She said before falling into his arms. "LUCY!" he screamed, making the others run out to the front yard. "Whats wrong Kohta?" Yuka asked. "It's Lucy. Come on and give me a hand. We have to get her inside before she's seen!"

Yuka had checked over all her wounds before she finally looked back at Kohta. She has a lot of bullet wounds, but somehow, she's still breathing. Her other horn is gone too. Shouldn't she be dead then?" Yuka asked. Kohta just looked in at Lucy sleeping in his Futon. "I don't know." Suddenly, they both heard Lucy speak. "Kohta….Kohta, are you here?" She mumbled turning her head to see them both and she smiled. Kohta looked at Yuka. "Can you give us some time alone please?" he asked and she nodded. So he went inside and shut the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked coming to sit beside her. "Like hell. I thought I wouldn't make it out of there." She was exhausted still as he could tell. "Well your other horn is missing. You told me a Diclonius dies when both their horns are broken off, didn't you?" Lucy then felt where her other horn used to be. "WHAT? This can't be right! I should be dead!" She mumbled in a low voice. However, Kohta still heard her and replied, "maybe its because you're the queen of them all. Maybe you can't die." She didn't think of it before, but maybe Kohta was right. Maybe she really was the special one of them all. She didn't feel good about it though.

Kohta noticed and got up, walking over to the shelf. He pulled out the old music box that he bought as a child and winded it up. The sound of it suddenly caught Lucy's attention. The gentleness in the rhythm calmed her down and brought a smile to her face. "Do you feel better now?" he asked her carrying the music box over and handing it to her. "Kohta…you remembered. You remembered how I felt about the music box." Kohta smiled and nodded. "How could I forget? It's how we met." She smiled back and looked at him with loving eyes. "Kohta, I….I love you." Her words surprised him. He didn't know what to say. "Kohta, I've said this before but I'm sorry about your sister and father. I had no idea and I was young. You gave me the only happy memories of my life and I took them from you. I'm so sorry. Kohta, I want you to know that I love you. I know you don't love me back, but you were the only good person I've known in my life, the only happy dream in a world of nightmares. I love you…" She buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

Kohta suddenly remembered the day Lucy killed both his little sister Kanai and his father on the train.

_Flashback_

"You're a liar." Lucy mumbled to Kohta before Kanai went and shoved her down onto the ground, then rushed back to Kohta. "Hurry, Kohta! We have to get out of here! We have to get out of here or she'll kill us!" SLAP! Kohta came across Kanai's cheek with his hand. She looked at him surprised by what he just did. "You idiot! What are you saying? Listen to yourself! Your crazy! Apologize to my friend right now or you know what Kanai? I'll hate you forever!" He shouted at her angry by her words. "No please Kohta! Don't say it! Don't say you hate me!"

SLICE! In a instant, Kanai's body was split through the middle as her top half went flying into the air and her legs fell over to the ground. Blood was splashing everywhere. Kohta looked mortified at what he just saw. The tears were still falling from Kanai's eyes as she laid there; lifeless with only a terrified expression on her face from trying to protect her brother and him striking her believing her words were a lie. He started to scream as Kanai's blood was soaking his clothes. "Hey Kohta, what are you screaming about?" CHOP! In the same instant, Lucy had beheaded his father as well. Kohta had turned to see his father dead as well. His head laying at his feet. "Dad?" Kohta mumbled. He was terrified at what he just saw for the second time. He turned to face Lucy and asked, "Did you do this to them?" He was scared of the answer.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends?" Kohta shouted at her. "What are you saying? We were friends. That's why I didn't kill you." Lucy replied with the coldest face Kohta couldn't even imagine. He was horrified now. "Now I'll kill that stupid girl." She said turning around and walking away. "What? Yuka?" He asked. But she didn't answer as she walked away. Kohta was crying so much it was hard for him to breathe as he charged after Lucy and tackled her to the ground. After rolling a few times, Kohta got her pinned to the ground with his hands clenched to her shoulders. "NO MORE! STOP IT! NO MORE! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! PLEASE STOP! IM BEGGING YOU TO STOP! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! NO MORE! STOP IT!" He screamed as he kept thrusting her head down onto the ground over and over again.

_End Flashback_

Kohta's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't forgotten that day. He still couldn't forgive Lucy for that day. But seeing how devoted she was to getting him to accept her apology was something he couldn't let go of either. He managed to smile and wrapped his arms around her. "I understand how you feel. But Lucy, you're not the same person that you were then. You're the sweet girl that I met that day with this music box. The girl I went to the zoo with, and played in the water with. You became a killer because you had seen nothing but fear and hatred from humans. You never got to see that we can be kind and caring people, and that's why I'm glad I met you. I showed you hope and didn't even know it." Kohta replied to her words. She looked surprised. "Lucy, I…..love you too." He smiled, which made her smile. "Oh Kohta…" Lucy mumbled one last time as they shared a kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever.


End file.
